Milk and Honey
by Kingofclubs8129
Summary: Spoilers.Post changes post Frost Burned. After going through the lightning gate after Chichen Itza Harry winds up lost and very confused. And not to mention he seems to be oddly connected to the pretty werewolf who finds him after he arrives.
1. Chapter 1

I was alone. And wherever I was absolutely reeked of urine. That was the first thing I noticed after I woke up. The second was the pain. Every part of my body was on fire, Im pretty sure my hair may have been aching. I could see almost nothing in the darkness around me, the gloom was so oppressive it was almost smothering. With scent and sight out of commission I decided to see if I could hear anything that might give me a clue to where I could be. I concentrated all of my focus on my ears, shutting out all my other senses and _listened. _

_Listening_ is a skill I picked up somewhere along the line in my years as a wizard. It isn't exactly magic, though I think it may be a side effect of my magic training, it's more of an exercise in extreme concentration, when I _listen _I focus all of my attention on my sense of hearing. By blocking out my other senses I can expand the range and effectiveness of my sense of hearing, like Daredevil but only sometimes .As focused intently on listening I could hear a variety of things. Rats running along the sides of buildings, rustling plastic the howling of the wind and the creaking of a rusty fire escape.

Wonderful. I was in an alley. I had been in alleys many times in my career as a wizard. Alleys contain, almost as a rule, things most people avoid. In most of them this consists of things like trash, rats and doors to seedy clubs so unsanitary, you can catch something just by remembering their name. However there are other things that usually spend time in alleys, and most of them aren't nearly as pleasant as sewer rats. All in all the percentage of times Ive spent in alleys that has had a positive impact on my overall sense of peace and wellbeing is pretty minimal, and the fact that I woke up alone in one now was most likely not something that boded well for your friendly neighborhood wizard.

Feeling around in the dark I got my hand around my mothers silver pentacle. I sent a slight flicker of will into the metal and nearly smashed my head into the street in surprise as the pentacle blazed to life with a much brighter light than it had any right to be doing with the miniscule amount of will id poured into it. I cursed and shielded my eyes as I sat up blearily, finally able to take stock of my new unexpected surroundings. I was a bit puzzled as to why the pentacle would be acting up even with me in my current condition. It was usually one of my most consistent and reliable tools as much as any of my tools were either of those things. I would have to check it later to find out if it had been damaged when I went through the lightning gate.

I was, as I had already figured out, in an alley. It was far from the worst of its kind id ever seen but on my list of places to wake up alone and helpless it wouldn't even have been on my top one-hundred. There was trash littering the ground all around my and I appeared to be laying in a pile of white trash bags. I groaned loudly and staggered upright bracing myself against the wall for support, and began to slowly stumble towards what appeared, from my intitial inspection to be the mouth of the alley.

As I stumbled through the trash I realized that I had never stopped focusing on my hearing and while my legs carried me towards salvation I tried to sort through as much of the sounds I was hearing as possible. I could hear some cars driving by, the clicking and sliding of doors being pushed open and allowed to swing shut, and I could hear voices. There were male and female voices, some young and some old, and one voice in particular that I felt that I had to listen to, that compelled me to hang on every syllable it spoke like it was air that was filling my lungs.

The voice was light and rich and sweet, like caramel or molasses or something similar that I couldn't put my finger on. Beautiful and musical and lyrical and somehow deep under all the sweetness and light, a bit wild, with an edge to it that one could definitely be deadly to someone who raised its ire. But the voice, which I could now hear was female, was also sad and lost, reeling with shock and pain and loss and grief. I knew without a doubt that the woman with that voice would be absolutely breathtaking and…for some reason that she would be important to me. And then I blinked, and it was just a voice, a very pretty voice, but nothing that I hadn't heard before. I was a bit confused because hells bells, I was not some lovestruck fifteen year old hormone-bomb and I hadn't even seen this girl.

I had the feeling deep down that something was going on that wasn't exactly vanilla, something more up my alley, and I focused on that feeling using it to push down the urge to stride out of the alley and sweep the girl up in my arms and tell her that everything would be okay. I stopped in my tracks to listen the conversation between the girl and her friend, trying to get my bearings and make sense of anything that was happening to me right now. "Honey, we need to get you home. You know that if Adam finds out you were out drinking again he wont be happy. Hes worried about you. We all are, we all miss Peter but he wouldn't want you to-"

The friends voice cut off as the girl, whose name was apparently Honey (which was exactly the word I had been looking for to describe her voice funnily enough) cut her off harshly "He was my mate! He was my whole life and now he's dead! Don't you fucking condescend to me Mary-Jo you have no idea what I'm feeling right now." The friend, Mary-Jo, sighed "I cant stay with you when you get like this, Im going to call Adam to come get you, god knows hes the only one you listen to when you get like this." The conversation broke off abruptly as friend Mary-Jo walked away to call Adam, who I was guessing was Honey's brother or something.

I heard a broken sound as someone (I was guessing Honey) slumped against a wall. I once again began fifty-mile trek to the end of the hundred foot alley, becoming aware through the pain-haze that I was walking right towards this girl and I had no clue whatsoever why. I hated myself for even thinking any of the things I had about her voice, as ridiculous as that sounded. Susan had just died, just been murdered, by me no less. Maybe that was why I had latched onto Honey's voice maybe some part of me was trying to bury Susan, attach to someone else so I could live with what I'd done to her. My steps where a steady rhythmic thump as I managed to force myself to the end of the alley one foot at a time, making my legs carry me just a little farther, all for the sake of understanding what the hell was going on.

I ran out of wall as I came to the end of the alley and stumbled out into the chill night air of…well, wherever the hell I was. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the lights around me, taking in the buildings and cars. Not many people where nearby so no-one had noticed me yet, I looked around to try to see where the girl could be. And as I turned my head to the left I finally caught sight of her. And as she looked up at me, tear-stained gold eyes staring at me from a pale, perfect beautiful face, and I finally registered something that I had heard Honey say earlier. This Peter guy, she said he was her MATE. I saw the violent citrine eyes and finally understood. Werewolf. The beautiful blonde girl Id been stumbling toward since Id first woken up was a WEREWOLF.

What are the chances that the first person I find after I wake up is a werewolf. Come to think of it, I didn't even understand how I knew she was a werewolf. I mean the eyes were wolfy and a dead giveaway but they were also not at all like any of the types of werewolf I knew of. And I noticed another thing, I was staring right into her eyes and I wasn't beginning a soulgaze. I was distracted from that particular train of thought by her perfect pink mouth opening and forming the words "What the hell are you looking at?" I froze, my brain was having trouble figuring out what was happening through the pain-haze in my head "What?" wow I sounded like such an idiot, I tried to clear my mind a bit to be able to form a coherent sentence. She just glared at me with those molten gold eyes "I said what the hell are you looking at, and what the hell happened to you anyway?" I looked down at myself and saw my shredded clothes and bruised and bleeding body and for some reason I felt embarrassed, I opened my mouth to explain away the horrible state I was in, and as I opened my mouth to speak the pain in my head exploded and swallowed my vision in a wave of black.

**Alright this is the first chapter in a new fic Im pretty excited about. I feel my writing on this is much better than the previous one. Warnings. This is a Harry/Honey fic. Obviously. The vibe harry was getting from Honeys voice was his Sight. Kind of like what happened when he was on Demonreach with Luccio. I think Honey's wolf will be a big fan of Harry and they will have to work through a lot of things with Peter and Susans death. I might write them as friends first and buld up to it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes I get sick and tired of being in pain. I think of all the ways to wake up and wonder why I never rouse from unconsciousness to a pleasant, relaxed sensation. I realize the answer to that probably mostly has to do with the way I live my life, but still, just once Id like to awaken to some feeling other than agony. This time I came out of my fugue to a new sensation, warmth, and the pleasant smell of honeysuckle and vanilla. I heard the beautiful voice I remembered from earlier, just as soothing and sweet "Adam is on his way, he can decide what to do when he gets here, but until then Im the ranking pack member here and what I say goes." Right, the blonde bombshell with the beautiful voice was a werewolf, seems like Id guessed that right at least.

Her name was Honey, if I remembered correctly and judging by the distance of the voice and the warmth and softness my head was currently in her lap. "We should just call an ambulance and leave him, he's not pack and involving ourselves will risk exposure. I'm not out yet and neither are you, what if he tells someone, Im not sure I'd keep my job if it came out that I'm a wolf." The other woman, Mary-Jo if I wasn't mistaken, sounded angry and tense at the possibility of discovery. Come to think of It where the hell was I? They were talking about being a werewolf like it was something everyone knew about, like it was having Aids or something. The four possibilities that sprang to mind to explain that were not good ones.

Option one, I was hallucinating this whole thing in some kind of grief-fuelled delirium in the aftermath of my trouble at Chichen Itza. This seemed unlikely given how much pain I was in and the deal I had made, I doubt Mab is the kind of boss to let her employees sleep on the job. Option two, the gate Odin had created hadn't been as direct as it had looked and had somehow taken me into the passing lane and It was so far into the future that magic and things associated with it were common knowledge, I decided to dismiss that possibility for now because it got me nowhere, was horrifying to consider, and in the brief glance id gotten of the empty street before I passed out after I left the alley I hadn't seen any flying cars.

Option three was that I was under some form of psychomancy and that this was all some weird magical fantasy being shoved into my head. This also seemed unlikely, given the unfamiliar setting and the pain, I also liked to think id be able to at least tell if something like that was happening, and assuming your life is a seamless illusion cast by a shadowy malevolent puppet-master is a one way ticket to a room with rubber walls and a jacket with really long sleeves. Which meant Option four was really the ONLY option, and I was in some kind of alternate dimension or universe.

I was snapped out of my simultaneous reactions of awe and dread by Honey's voice replying to Mary-Jo as the womans tirade about how selfish and irresponsible she was being began to wind down. "We will NOT call an ambulance, we WILL wait for Adam and you will shut up and use some of that emergency training of yours to help him while we wait or I WILL give you a wound to match every one this man has." Her voice wasn't soothing anymore, though It was still sweet it was more like a cyanide popsicle than Honey now, a cold, sweet, poison. I felt a chill run up my spine hearing that voice, and it wasn't even aimed at me.

There was a stunned silence for a moment before the other woman spoke In a tight, slightly shakey voice "Help me get the rags off him, I would have tried to do what I could anyway, but make no mistake, Adam will be hearing about this, your grief allows you only so much freedom, and I'll make sure that was the very last of it." I felt two pairs of small warm hands, one pair soft and smooth the other, rough and calloused, but surprisingly gentle. They stripped the remains of my faithful coat, now shredded to confetti from Lea's spell and my shirt and I felt the calloused pair of hands yank suddenly away from my chest as one of the women hissed in pain. Oh, right my mothers silver pentacle, apparently wherever I was now the werewolves here were even more vulnerable to it than the Loup-Garou had been, though I wasn't sure if that was because it had been inherited or if the rules were different here.

The hands resumed their removal of my clothes, and I kept my eyes closed and breathing even, trying to gather as much information as possible before I had to face the two women and give them answers they wouldn't believe. They were done with the clothes and wrapping me in what felt like bandages when I heard a car door slam and purposeful footsteps head in our direction. I was going to take a guess that this would be Adam, who was probably a stronger werewolf than either of the women, judging by how they spoke about him. A mans voice, rich and deep came from off to my left. "I got your message, Mary-Jo, thank you for calling me. Honey, why don't we get him into the car and take him to the hospital, we can have someone from Samuel's work look over him."

I was a bit confused about the way he was talking. He sounded soothing and cajoling, not like a stronger wolf higher in the pack but more like a pet owner trying to calm down his enraged dog. Or I _was_ confused, until I felt the lap I still had my head in shudder, and heard a vicious growl rumble up from just above where I lay. Well that couldn't be good. I knew almost nothing about werewolves here, but assuming (and it was a reasonable assumption) that they were anything like regular wolves, they were probably at least slightly territorial. This pretty werewolf had apparently decided I was her territory and she apparently did not appreciate poachers, I was getting the feeling where I was laying was not the safest place in the world right now.

I opened my eyes and exhaled slowly letting everyone there know in a calm and slow manner that I was awake and was ready to begin movement, and slowly sat up, sudden spontaneous actions seemed like a bad idea for some reason. "Excuse me" I said politely, or at least polite was what I was aiming for, it came out closer to drunk, all slurring beginnings and sharp stops "Would you mind if I asked where I am?" Now that my eyes were open I could see the people I had been hearing. Honey was just as gorgeous as I remembered from my brief glance, blonde and lean and graceful, she had the kind of body that causes men to do things like choking and beating their own brothers because they were obstructing their eyeline. Her face was sweet and inviting, angular without being harsh, with high cheekbones and a slim, pretty jawline.

I think I might have missed the answer to my question while I stared at her because I heard the man, Adam, say "Sir? Did you hear what I said?" I shook myself out of my daze embarrassed and glanced over at the tall good looking man with dark hair and eyes, his features looked vaguely Slavic, maybe Russian or Ukrainian. "Im sorry no, my head is still a bit unsteady what did you say?" His face remained serious and worried but I saw his mouth twitch a bit, apparently, he found men making idiots of themselves amusing, though to be fair when Im not the idiot I usually do too.

"You're in Kennowick, Washington." I blinked at that. "Where?" The man ignored the pointless question and looked at me "Sir, do you know anything about werewolves?" I blinked at that, these people really were very up front about the whole wolf thing. "I know a bit, but the situation leads me to believe the knowledge I have may be…incompatible with the situation." The man looked even more worried and slightly puzzled. "My name is Adam Hauptman, I am the Alpha of the Columbia Basin pack. This is Mary-Jo" At this he gestured to a smaller more heavily muscled woman off to my side "and the woman whose lap you were just lying on is Honey, we are all werewolves." I absorbed the information with relative ease seeing as how I had already figured it out myself.

I looked at him waiting for him to continue, after seeing my expression he pressed on, continuing to speak in a calm measured tone "Werewolves as a whole are just people with a disease, once a month we have to turn into a wolf, at those times the wolf is more in evidence and affects out decision making process more directly. However, we can turn at any time if we wish to, and since the wolf can be called upon at any time, the wolf is obviously _there_ at any time. The wolf and human parts of us coexist with the human in control, but the wolf still influences our decisions and can have a stronger affect in times of stress or great emotion." I sat and stared at him waiting for him to continue, when he didn't I took the bait and asked "Alright, Ill bite why are you telling me all of this, I appreciate the course in werewolf 101 but it isn't really relevant to me and this seems like a lot of information to just throw at someone for no reason."

Adam looked at me seriously and pursed his lips, as if trying to decide what or how much to tell me next, after a moments silence he spoke "But it is relevant to you, the wolf influences all of our decisions and an area it has the most effect is in the selection of a mate" My stomach tensed, I was getting a bad feeling about this before I could say anything he continued to speak "when we find someone we love we can introduce them to the wolf, and most times it tries to keep the human happy by agreeing to the pairing, but sometimes the wolf will sense something it likes and choose for both. The wolf will decide the other person is its mate and the human will have no say"

I could definitely tell where this was going and I wasn't liking it "Normally when this happens the pack member or the person in question can decide to deny the mating bond and go on their separate telling the wolf the match is wrong and removing themselves from the potential mate never forming the bond that would seal them together permanently as mates, albeit with great emotional turmoil in most cases." I exhaled in relief and finally spoke "Well that's fine then, I assume you're saying her wolf chose me to be its mate. Im flattered but as nice as it is to feel wanted, Im afraid ill have to turn down the mating. I don't even really know you" I said addressing Honey directly. "You wouldn't want me anyway, believe me Im way too much trouble. Not to mention I wil have to go home at some point." As I said this I looked at her face to see what Honey thought of this. Staring into her fierce yellow eyes as they stayed locked on my face, her own beautiful visage twisted with hurt and rejection I couldn't help but feel like total scum.

I looked away from her, unable to look at that sad beautiful face, and glanced back to her Alpha. Adam looked at me impassively "I said normally." I blinked at him. "Huh?" I asked stupidly. He looked back at me steadily as he spoke "I said normally one party or the other can decline the mating and leave without forging the bond." I looked at him confused. "Why normally? Are you saying that isn't an option in this case." Adams brow creased in consternation "It isn't an option in this case, no, you cant just decline and not seal the mate bond." I must have seemed like a total idiot but I just blinked stupidly at him. "Im going to need you to spell it out for me obviously, why cant I say no and leave? I don't mean to hurt anyone here but trust me you don't want me around, people near me have a very short life expectancy." Adam shook his head sadly "You cant say no to the mate bond because its already been made. Honey and yourself are already mated. Im not sure how It could happen without your permission but the bond is definitely there."

**Ok so this is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long I had job stuff going on. Please review if you have any comments even if its just what you thought of how I set things up. Im writing this in my spare time and I really like it but Im not to great at writing female POV. Id really like another author to help with occasional honey POV chapters. Anyone who has any interest PM me. Please only apply if you have work already posted, Id like to read a fic or two to see if I feel like our styles would go well together or if it would fit well in my storyline and flow. Sorry if that sounds pretentious lol but I really like this Idea and I really want this fic to be as good as I can make it so cohesion and compatability are really important. Thank you guys so much for reading and hope to hear from you. More on the way for this story and my other story Daimons run.**


End file.
